Grams Gift To Me: A Hetalia Unit Story
by ZPhoenyx
Summary: When the unsuspecting Zoe gets a box delivered to her doorstep, she is surprised when a man claiming to be England come out. Follow her story as her past comes to haunt her, and she finds that maybe having friends wasn't such a bad thing after all.
1. Chapter 1 : A Strange Box

Honestly, I wasn't surprised when a rather large package was dropped at my doorstep. My grandmother just died and I inherited her estate, after all I was her only living relative. When she was alive, she had packages sent to me all the time. So it did not surprize me when I saw the note on the top of the large box.

"Zoe, I know that when I died, you were left all alone. I also know that you are the sort of person to become extremely antisocial when someone dies. I hope that you will be happy again. You probably haven't left your house since my death, besides getting groceries and such. I have decided that since you won't go and socialize with people, I will send the people to you. I hope that you have lots of fun, but not too much fun, *wink*.

Love Gram

Way to hit the nail on the head Grams, I thought to myself. I hated how right she was. I sighed, "Whatever, what is this thing anyway," I mumbled to myself, dragging the extremely large box inside. As I did so, I yawned, I hadn't taken my afternoon nap yet. Once I dragged it into the living room, I grabbed the little note taped to the top of the box.

'You didn't answer the door, I will have you sign the papers during the next delivery. There will be several deliveries during unscheduled times, so always expect the unexpected. Since you are a beta tester, expect to receive special deliveries every once in a while. Good luck! Your house is very hard to find by the way.

-Harold the Delivery Man

Wow that was… interesting. Never received a note like that. There was small manual in a folder on the side of the box. I grabbed it and headed to my reading nook. My reading nook is in the attic, or the fourth floor of sorts. There is a small window to the outside there with one of those built in couch things. I sat up there, and before I began reading, I looked at my reflection in a wall mirror near by.

I was very, interesting looking. I had long light curly brown hair that went down my back all the way to my butt. I was wearing a large sports t shirt with a tank top and bra underneath, I have a lot of cleavage (D cup) so going around the house without a bra wasn't really an option. In addition to the shirt I had some flannel plaid PJ bottoms. I wasn't really wearing any shoes, just some socks. My hair was down at the time. My long bangs hung in front of one of my stormy blue eyes, hiding a long scar that ran from the corner of my eye to my ear, a reminder of the past. I was pretty thin, I was a sporty person.

I then looked out the window. Snowing, it was winter after all. I lived on the border of Canada and Washington. It got pretty cold up here during the winters. Finally, I turned my attention to the manual in my hands.

**ARTHUR KIRKLAND: User Guide and Manual**

**CONGRATULATIONS! **You have just purchased your very own ARTHUR KIRKLAND unit. This manual was written in order to ensure that you, the owner, can unlock your unit's full potential as a guardian, boyfriend, and/or pirate.

What the hell is this?


	2. Chapter 2 : A Pleasant Evening

I had received a lot of strange gifts in my time with Grams, but this topped them all. Continuing, I read the manual all the way though. I had to wake it up? What like a person? Grumbling to myself, I grabbed my phone on my way down stairs and hooked it up to the stereo in the living room. Going to YouTube, I looked up Saving Grace, but it wouldn't load.

"4G internet my cupcake," I mumbled to myself. I quickly went to my songs, and turned on The Star-Spangled Banner. Almost immediately, just as the manual said, I heard someone with a British accent yelling at me.

"Turn that racket down Alfred!" as soon as he shouted that he burst from the box. My eyes widened as I saw a infuriated Brit. He had sandy blonde hair and the thickest eyebrows I had ever seen. His eyes though were a beautiful green. After raging a bit, he turned to face me. As soon as he saw me, he blush.

"Oh my, I am very sorry love for my behavior," he reached his hand out for me to shake, "Nice to meet you, I am Arthur Kirkland. You can call me Britain or England if you want. Whats your name love?"

I smiled a small smile, taking his hand and firmly shaking it, "Nice to meet you too Arthur, I am Zoe and welcome to my humble abode!" I shouted jokingly. My house was huge. It had at least 20 rooms. There were secret passageways everywhere. There was even a huge library! It was more a mansion than a house, "Let me show you to your room," I said, gesturing for him to follow me. After grabbing the things that came with him he did.

"So, where exactly are we Miss Zoe?" he questioned.

"No need for formalities, just call me Zoe. Anyway, we are on the American Canadian border!" I said happily.

"Oh so you are an American?" he asked, looking a bit irritated.

"Well, I am part American! I am also English, French, German, Italian, Russian, and pretty much every other nationality in europe!" I said happily, "I am even a little Prussian if you can believe it!"

"I see, can you speak any languages other than English?" he asked, relaxing a bit more.

"Yeah, I have a very good language center of the brain the doctor told me! I can speak all the main languages! Cool huh?" I said.

"Yes very amazing," he said nodding.

"Ok so this will be your room," I said gesturing to the door to the right of mine, "I am right next door so if you need anything, feel free to ask," I said.

"Thank you very much love," he said, admiring his room.

"I will be in the living room if you need me," I said, waving and shutting the door behind me. I headed downstairs and cleaned up the mess the box had made. After tidying up a little I snuggled on the couch, watching Doctor Who.

"Zoe I am done do you want me to mak- is that Doctor Who? You like Doctor Who?" he asked.

"Yep, the 10th and 11th doctors are my favorites, but I am still getting used to the new one," I said, looking over my shoulder at him. Seeing that he was still wearing his military uniform, I frowned, "Is that the only outfit you own?" I asked.

"Ah yes it seems so," he said looking down at himself.

Pausing Doctor Who, I grabbed his hand and dragged him up the stairs, "Here, I should have some extra clothes up here," I said as I lead him to the storage room. Going through the clothing, I grabbed some mens sweatpants and a t shirt, "Here, change into this," I said, shoving it into his hand and heading downstairs.

After a few minutes, I turned to see Arthur in the clothes that I gave him, "Oh good, now what do you want for dinner?" I said standing up from my large cozy couch.

"I could make it if you want love," he said.

Thinking back on it, I remember the manual saying something about him being a bad cook. "Sure, I'll help you though, can't be entirely useless," I said, with just a second of thought.

"Are you sure love?" he asked.

"Yeah, what do you want to make?" I asked.

"How about some scones and tea?" he asked.

"Sure, I know a great blueberry scone recipe," I said quickly, dragging him to the kitchen.

"Ok, how do we make them?" he asked.

"How 'bought you start on the tea while I get the ingredients out of the cupboards, then we can make them together!" I smiled.

"Sure love," he said, smiling back.

After doing this, I lead him though how to make the scones, and after just 30 minutes, beautiful looking scones and delicious tea were served in the dining room.

England watched apprehensively as I took a bite of scone. Eyes widening, I looked at him then back at the scone.

"H-how is it love?" he asked.

"Its… delicious! I have never tasted such good scones! Dig in England!" I shouted, taking yet another large bite of scone, and then drinking a sip of the Mint tea he had made.

He laughed slightly and we both ate. It was a rather quiet dinner, with the only sounds coming from the scraping of forks on plates and the sips of tea. After dinner I lead him to the living room to watch Doctor Who. It had been such a rush of a day, I didn't even realise that I fell asleep next to the smiling Englishman.


	3. Chapter 3: Seriously, More?

The next morning I was awoken by excessive doorbell ringing.

"Urrgg, shut up! I'm coming, I'm coming!" I shouted from where I was laying. Looking around, I saw that I was sleeping on the couch next to a now grumpy awake England.

"You can go back to sleep if you want, I will get it," I mumbled, getting up and stretching. England just nodded drowsily.

Walking to the door, I swung it open.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Yes, well I am the delivery man. The one that brought you your Arthur Kirkland unit," the man said sheepishly, handing me a clipboard, "Can you please sign this, then I can wheel in your three new units right away," the man said.

After doing that and handing back the clipboard, I asked him, "Wait, three? Why three?"

"Well, you were supposed to get four as your first delivery, but these three had shipping issues," he said, wheeling them in and leaving, "Have a nice day!"

Closing the door, I stared at the three boxes in front of me, "Wow, umm, okay?" I said, grabbing the manuals. Quickly I read the name of all three.

**ALFRED F. JONES: USER GUIDE AND MANUAL**

**CONGRATULATIONS!**

**MATTHEW WILLIAMS: USER GUIDE AND MANUAL**

**CONGRATULATIONS!**

**FRANCIS BONNEFOIS: USER GUIDE AND MANUAL**

**CONGRATULATIONS!**

After reading through each of the manuals, I gulped and ran over to England.

"England, don't speak too loudly and come here," I said, dragging him into the kitchen.

"What happened love, did something happen?" He questioned.

"So I got three new units, look who they are," I said, handing him the manuals.

"Oh lord, its the frog, America, and who is this?" he said, pointing to Canada's manual.

"That's Canada, anyway, go and sit on the couch, I am going to wake up Canada and France at the same time, then, you are going to speak to wake up America, okay?" I asked, with pleading eyes.

He looked exasperated, "Okay love, I will do it, but how are you going to wake up France and Canada at the same time?"

I smirked, "You'll see!"

After prepping, I stood and started singing La Marseillaise.

Allons enfants de la patrie,

Le jour de gloire est arrivé

Contre nous de la tyrannie

L'etendard sanglant est levé

Entendez vous dans les campagnes,

Mugir ces feroces soldats?

Ils viennent jusque dans nos bras

Egorger nos fils, nos compagnes!

As I shouted the last line of that stanza, France and Canada both got out of their boxes, I had the tops taken off already, France singing along eagerly, while Canada was smiling. Continuing, me and France sang the rest of the song together.

Refrain

Aux armes, citoyens!

Formez vos bataillons!

Marchons! Marchons!

Qu'un sang impur

Abreuve nos sillons!

Amour sacr de la patrie,

Conduis, soutiens nos bras vengeurs!

Libert, Libert cherie,

Combats avec tes defenseurs!

Sous nos drapeaux, que la victoire

Accoure tes males accents!

Que tes ennemis expirants

Voient ton triomphe et notre gloire!

Refrain

Nous entrerons dans la carrire

Quand nos ains n'y seront plus;

Nous y trouverons leur poussire

Et la trace de leurs vertus.

Bien moins jaloux de leur survivre

Que de partager leur cercueil,

Nous aurons le sublime orgueil

De les venger ou de les suivre!

Refrain

"Bonjour Mademoiselle, I am France, what a lovely voice you have!" France exclaimed, and then, after seeing England, he shouted, "ah, Arthur! You are here!"

After getting assaulted by France, England shouted, "Get off of me you bloody wanker!"

"IGGY!" America shouted, jumping out of the box and hugging England.

After pushing them both off, England pointed at me shouting, "Are you just going to leave me here to get pushed around by bloody France and America!"

Scratching the back of my head, I smiled sheepishly, "Sorry England," I replied.

"Ah, and just who is this jolie dame (pretty lady)?" France asked, taking my hand and kissing it.

"I am Zoe, nice to meet you," I said, blushing slightly at the contact.

"Stop assaulting my citizen France!" America shouted, pulling me away from him, "Don't worry Zoe, I am America, the hero!" he shouted.

An argument then ensued between France, England and America. While this was happening though, I walked up to the, so far silent, Canada, "Hello, I am Zoe, and you are?" I asked.

"I'm Canada, you can see me?" he questioned, buzzing in excitement.

"Of course I can! I hear you make wonderful pancakes, mind helping me?" I asked, walking toward the kitchen.

"Sure, I'll teach you, eh?" he said, practically skipping to the kitchen after me.

After making breakfast, I asked Canada to set the table while I round up the troops. Walking into the kitchen, I see that the argument was still going on.

"All of you shut up!" I shouted, promptly ending the argument, "Now if you want breakfast, proceed to the dining room, where Canada is oh-so-kindly serving the pancakes," I said.

Grumbling, all three of them headed to the dining room, sat down and started to eat. After sitting down, I took a big bite of pancakes drenched in syrup. Eyes widening, I looked up at Canada, and then looked at the pancakes.

"Why is it that you countries can cook so good!?" I shouted, digging in, scarfing down the large pile of pancakes so fast that the others didn't even have time to comprehend what had happened.

"Have you ever tried Iggys food? It sucks!" America shouted laughing at his own joke.

"I beg to differ, Zoe here tried my scones last night and loved them!" England boasted.

"Of course she did, Iggy, of course she did. Anyway dudette, have any scary movies?" America asked.

"Hmmm," I thought, "Yes actually I recently bought a new Japanese horror film, wanna watch it tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course I do, I am a hero, I am not afraid of anything!" America boasted, standing up in his seat.

The rest of the night went by pretty smoothly. After lunch I lead the three new countries to their rooms and left them to that. I hadn't realized how late it actually was. When I ate breakfast, it was already 3pm. After getting their rooms personalized, the countries came down to talk abit.


End file.
